


I can't drown my demons they know how to swim

by orphan_account



Series: A ticket in to hell [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Underage Sex, impiled/Referenced sibling incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hio Sighed as he took the money from the pantry, he wasn't in  robot fighting for the money per-say He was in it for the thrill, the moment where its like no other, where you're blocked off from the world and its only you and you're appoint</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robot fighting

Robot fighting was a way to block the negative sounds, rather its Aunt cass words of wisdom (" _You need to stop you're gonna hurt yourself_.") Or trying to Block his brother out, with the words he said when he found out  (" _Everyone's just worried about you.")_ Hiro gripped the controller as his little robot friend Cut the arm off of its Victim.

When Tadashi's Last sentence left his mouth he blocked it off by saying (" _No never mind your smarter than I am.")_

He hated talking to his Psychiatrist, She always Looked at him with disgust when He told her, with the words of (" _You're a sinner.")_  He stopped going Three months ago,Why might he need a psychiatrist you ask?

Well let's just Hiro Did a little something Back when he was still in school and Tadashi has not stopped checking up on him sense.

(He still does it just when Tadashi is not around.)

He won....

Hiro Sighed as he took the money from the pantry, he wasn't in  robot fighting for the money per-say He was in it for the thrill, the moment where its like no other, where you're blocked off from the world and its only you and you're appoint, 

But like any other Kid, He couldn't stay long, 

And so like he knew his Brother came on his nerdy mobe.

They exchanged no Glances no small, nods or hello's, its like this every time.

Hiro puts on the helmat as Tadashi waits for his brother to get secured he exhales

"I'm sorry." Tadashi says 

Hiro looked away, "Don't Be." Hiro sighed "Its under the mouse pad."

Tadashi gave a small nod, as he drove off. 

And for once the nightly ride was often Comfortable.


	2. The Sadness Will Never End

The Dark shadows felt like they were Dancing taking every inch long and slow like a Japanese magician, he felt like he was getting swallowed up in the dark corners of his and Tadashi's room. He couldn't comprehend it But he feels like someone's watching him two pair of hollow cold dark eyes with no  mercy of  Obliging securing safety.

Hiro Sighed,  as he got up from his cacoon of safety, His feet touching the hard wooden floor he shivered,  the stare felt colder and harder, the dark hollowed eyes turning blood red, merciless of it's victims, Hiro didn't noticed he let out a whimper, apparently loud enough to wake his slumbered  brother, who quietly whispered "Hiro?" The wood creaked as tadashi got up from his bed, and came to look over on Hiro's side.

A shivering, whimpering hiro was found, The young hamada wrapping his arms around himself, shivering violently 

Tadashi came up to him slowly and pulled him in a embrace and Hiro Unexpectedly aloud His older brother to coo him and warm him up for once in his life.


	3. baymax

That night was a unspoken, one hiro didn't want to talk about one he didn't even know why that happened but those hollowed red eyes...they scared him for some reason, its like they were digging in to his soul claws sharp as monsters clawing at it waiting for it to bleed.

Hiro Sighed as he tighten himself together, shivering slightly, it wasn't bad as it was last night But tadashi did offer to stay home, but Hiro inclined and say he had to go to school, so with a few mindless jokes and a kiss on the forehead and with "We'll talk later bro." Tadashi left, Hiro knew what he met by 'We'll talk later' they where going to talk about them..something he didn't want to talk about.

Hiro shivered again, he didn't know why it felt so cold, maybe he wad running a fever, hiro got up only to run in to one of his little projects "OW!" Hiro gritted his teeth as he rubbed his feet, something blew up on tadashi's of the bed showing a white robot big too, he looked around as he tried to get out 

The robot looked at him, hiro stared back "Hello I am Baymax." The robot called 'Baymax' Spoke as he checked up on hiro's status and even telling him his mood swings, and growing unfortunate hair in other places...After current embarrassments, he finally got Baymax to stop talking about his Manhood.

 

Hiro sighed as he sat down on his chair, looking threw the latest robot fights, luckily he found one not to far. Thanking whatever so god there is he grabbed megabot and headed for the match. 

His brother wasn't going to be home till twelve clock anyway he had time.


End file.
